


A short biography of ‘The Queen of Slytherin’

by ThePerksInOurStars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Backstory, Eventual Romance, Ok theres alot of characters, The chapters will be long let me tell you, eventual Draco/oc, its Harry Potter there has to be, little bit of swearing oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePerksInOurStars/pseuds/ThePerksInOurStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ava Kerouac-Malfoy, known as ‘The Queen of Slytherin’ has entrusted me to write her story but only on the terms that I keep it as short and sweet as I can but it seemed hard at first as how was her story or sweet? Her life and pains are longer than many live and her life with those pains is by no means sweet but ‘I shall try’ I thought to myself and I like to think I’ve given it a good shot, the best I can anyway.<br/>So,<br/>Here it is.</p>
<p>~This is a story about a girl who was cold and bitter and tried desperately not to be but fell short until she met people who helped her. This is a story about a girl who wasn't as hateful as she seemed.<br/>A story about the making of a hero~</p>
            </blockquote>





	A short biography of ‘The Queen of Slytherin’

Dear Mister Collins,

I read your letter and I have to say I laughed; no offence to you or your question but more so because I’ve gotten many requests such as yours over the years and you just sounded so amazingly childish, quite a difference from the others I’ve received. Your voice sounded like someone I used to know, a twin I used to love very much. But enough of that, I’m sure they’ll be time to talk about that in your writing I assume. So yes, that means I am allowing you, giving you permission as you asked, to write a small article about me but please for the love of Merlin don’t call it ‘The Queen Of Slytherin’ as I’ve had enough of that name, Dumbledore thought it seemed quite fitting and the name stuck after the war.

I will give you information to use and you may do with it what you will.

Kind regards,

Ava Kerouac-Malfoy.

 

* * *

 

 

_ A short biography of ‘The Queen of Slytherin’ _

_Ava Kerouac-Malfoy, known as ‘The Queen of Slytherin’ has entrusted me to write her story but only on the terms that I keep it as short and sweet as I can but it seemed hard at first as how was her story or sweet? Her life and pains are longer than many live and her life with those pains is by no means sweet but ‘I shall try’ I thought to myself and I like to think I’ve given it a good shot, the best I can anyway._

_So,_

_Here it is._

Lana and David Kerouac were the parents of Ava, Kerouac being her father’s last name and her mother never having a recorded one. A story goes that Lana and David were together for so long that Lana never needed surname; Ava believes this to be too much of a sentimental depicting but wishes it to be true all the same.

Both Lana and David spent their school years at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry in the same year and same house: Slytherin.

‘It was love at first sight’, former headmistress of said school Minerva McGonagall had once said, ‘unlike another couple from their year Lana and David never fought, together since before they were born they used to say.’

They were top of their classes having every title given to top awarding Hogwarts students. They graduated like they started: together, always together.

David Kerouac was smart, a genius really at spells (dark and all, when wand raised even the evilest of Death Eaters cringed and took a step back) but lacked street smarts. He was short tempered, a trait that would be carried onto Ava, and would often argue with others for the hell of it especially if he was bored, which he often was. This bored state never bode well with potentially victims. He could challenge James Potter to a Quidditch match and leave with his pride intact. In appearance David Kerouac was a short man, only 5’6’’, with piercingly cold blue eyes and dark auburn hair, he was attractive in a very conventional way.

Lana Kerouac was street-smart and book-smart, beautiful and amazingly indifferent to things around her and just as amazingly in love with David. She mastered the killing curse at the age of 15. She killed many during the war and had no problem with doing so, unlike David who had to shut his eyes while killing a Death Eater. But she was kind, kind to those she loved and those who loved her. Lana was taller than her lover, 5’8’’, and they’d often argue jokingly about their height difference, even in the height of the war as their friends fell dying each day the two Kerouacs sat huddled together muttering insults about the others height to make the other laugh. Lana was beautiful; she had black hair and brown eyes, and a beautiful smile.

They were married after they graduated Hogwarts and lived as Muggles until the war.

The Slytherins were running to Voldemort while the Gryffindors stood up to fight against the evil.

Dumbledore asked for help, personally, from Lana and David. They didn’t want to, were against the whole war and the horrors it would bring but they agreed, they took Dumbledore’s hand and fought with him and his Order. They were the only Slytherins in first The Order of The Phoenix and two of the strongest members. But they weren’t trusted, only by Dumbledore it seemed. While Dumbledore had unwavering faith in the Kerouac’s ability and loyalty Sirius Black was the opposite, he hated the Slytherins. He always had, never trusted the men and women who came from the house; his family killed any faith he would have had in them.

Sirius made it clear he hated the Kerouac’s, they weren’t trust worthy, weren’t loyal enough to be in the Order but the hate he showed the couple did not waver their decision in saving his life at the risk of theirs in a particularly difficult mission.

“Why’d you save me?” He asked.

“You’re a dick, a complete twat.” David replied, he stared at Sirius blankly and the disowned Black finally saw why the short Slytherin was feared to the extent he was. The man’s cold blue eyes saw through your soul, saw your hopes and dreams and every good thing you had but still looked as if they’d kill you without hesitation despite that.

“But we’re on your side; we’re a team, an Order. We fight for the same thing, the same eventual goal.” David continued his tone softer but steady, he clenched his hands and tried to grimace out a smile.

“We don’t want you to die despite the fact that you hate us, we’re not Voldemort you fucking swine. Say he was a Gryffindor; would you be so quick to judge us then? We’d hate you then, you’d be dead.” Lana was always more truthful than David who was a compulsive liar. Lana, who grew up in a very Slytherin home, strict and harsh, could not lie, she learnt not to, it had been hit into her that she should never tell lies.

“Thank you.” Sirius said sometime later.

“We’d do it again.” They both said because it was true, they were good people.

It wasn’t soon after this that David and Lana began to become amazingly close with Sirius Black who eventually brought James Potter, Lily Potter and Remus Lupin as well as Peter Pettigrew into this friendship. The Marauders, who hated all things Slytherin, had become like a family to the two Slytherins who had only ever had each other for as long as they could remember. They were an odd family and they stayed that way for a few years to come, but alas! Nothing lasts forever, this being a recurring lesson in this story.

An unplanned pregnancy caused Lana to have new drive to end the war as soon as possible and David, who had never really had a family he loved as much as Lana, would take any mission regardless of danger to end the war so he and his wife could raise their child.

It was two months into Lana’s pregnancy when Dumbledore asked David to investigate an abandoned Death Eater hideout, David had accepted and Lana volunteered to go with him as the pair never went without each other. David protested but his overwhelming fear of being alone and without Lana made him cave and let her come. The two set out that day.

Death Eaters were waiting for their arrival, ambushed the couple as they walked into the house, even as David (‘The King of Slytherin’ many called him either in jest or true honour it was unclear) one of the most feared Wizards in the Order raised his want and shot out a curse they stood no chance. The Death Eaters came from all directions and after 5 impressive hours of resistance, Lana and David were captured.

They were tortured for three days and on the morning of the fourth day David managed to get Lana out, push her through a window that was hexed with some sort of shocking spell, ‘It’ll be okay, don’t worry it’ll stop hurting once you’re through and once you are: run and don’t stop running. Be safe, be strong, and please look after our baby, please my love don’t look back, just run.’

David saved Lana’s life at the cost of his own.

Lana had crawled through the bars on the window with great pain, she managed to go through and she ran, she didn’t stop running even as she heard David’s scream of pain, Lana only let out a howl of pain, she cried and cried, her vision blurred and her throat burnt but she never stopped running, as David had told her not to just as she knew David would have done if she had said that because they listened to each other, they trusted each other more than any person trusted another.

Sirius Black found Lana wandering the woods bleeding two days later, it’s said he cried when he saw her, he cried and Lana was emotionless as he took her in his arms and took her back to the Order.

Lana spent six months in bed, too physically and emotionally broken to move, to speak, before she had her baby.

Sirius, Remus, Minerva McGonagall, Alastor Moody and Alice Longbottom were present at the birth. Alice and Minerva helped as Sirius sat beside Lana holding her hand, trying his best to sooth her, placing kisses on her head and rubbing her palm with his thumb, the thought that David should have been doing this killed him. Sirius missed his old friend very dearly; despite their impressive arguments Sirius cared very much for the man as he did Lana. Remus was standing away, too frightened to help while Moody watched on, his eyes downcast and thinking.

“It’s a girl.” Alice announced. She was crying, so was Minerva as the moment hit her, life was made as death surrendered the air. “She’s a beautiful girl.”

“Lana-“ Alice tried to hand the baby over but the former Slytherin turned her head, bit her lip and stared ahead with head eyes.

Sirius stepped up, took the child and sat back down. He held the little girl to his chest and showed her ivory skinned face to her grief stricken mother.

“She has David’s eyes.” Sirius said quietly.

And that she did cold blue eyes that sparkled with new life.

“She’ll have your smile.” Sirius promised. “She’ll be safe, she’ll be strong. But now she just wants her mum, that’s what you are Lana; you’re her mother.”

Lana tentatively held out her arms and when Sirius gently put the baby in Lana’s thin arms, the once impossible to break Slytherin cried again. She was broken, too broken to be fixed, Sirius realised with heavy pain. Lana cried and held her daughter close to her chest.

“Sirius she’s beautiful.”

Sirius Black looked up in shock as Lana uttered the first words she had spoken in six months. Her voice was cracked and weak.

“Of course she is.” Sirius mumbled with a smile. “She’s yours, what did you expect.”

“He would have-he should-she’s beautiful.”

“I know. I knew she would be.”

Alastor Moody finally stepped forward, taking big heavy steps that caused Sirius and Remus to jump forward, Alice stared at Moody while Minerva hung her head.

“What are you doing?” Sirius asked.

“Lana can’t take care of this baby-“

“What the hell do you mean?” Lana’s voice broke the tension that came of Sirius and Moody and for a split second Lana was back, her voice cold and her eyes on fire with strength but she came and went as Lana looked down at her daughter, she stared at the blue eyes she had lived forever with and broken down once again.

“She’s broken Sirius!” Moody hissed. “She can’t bloody look after a child! Her minds a mess and her body’s catchin’ up. Lana can’t look after herself, we had to force feed her and you think she can look after an infant?”

“Oh and you can?”

“Step aside Black, I have me orders from Dumbledore-“

“Then Dumbledore is wrong!”

“Sirius!” Remus stepped forward and in front of Moody, Sirius’ fist stopped short of his old friend’s face and the black haired man glared at his old brother.

“At least let her name her own child.” Sirius said, he had wanted to sound demanding and strong but his voice came out as pleading. “Or do you want to do that for her? She’s lost everything and now you’re going to take her baby. Let her name her daughter or so help me Merlin.”

Sirius turned on his heel and kneeled beside Lana who was clutching her daughter almost painfully to her chest.

“What do you wanna name her Lana?” Sirius asked, he curled a hand around her wrist and grimaced out a smile, his smile faltered as he as a vague recollection of David doing the same thing once in his direction.

“David wanted Damion for a boy and Ava for a girl.”

“Ava it is then. Ava Kerouac. It’s beautiful.”

Lana felt tears slipping down her face as Moody took her baby from her arms and leave the room. She had a vague memory of screams and her head hurting; she felt Sirius’ arms around her restraining her as she tried to leap out of the bed.

“DON’T LET THEM TAKE HER!”

But they did.

Because the war took things, Lana lost so much and her daughter too but she could never figure out why.

She just saw her daughter, her ivory skin and blue eyes and skinny form, and then she saw Moody take her away.

 

* * *

 

_Ava Lana Kerouac was born on the 1 st of June, 1980._

_After her birth Lana Kerouac was taken to a secure hospital for both her physically and mental state. She was declared missing as the Order didn’t want to risk her safety if the Death Eaters came back._

_David Kerouac was written down in history as one of the strongest Wizards of all time._

_Lana Kerouac was written down in history just as her husband._

_The Kerouac name was shunned by all Slytherins from that war onwards until many, many years later._

_The Potters mourned David Kerouac, they had a son, they cried for Lana and her daughter, they were killed and their son became a hero, ‘The Boy Who Lived.’_

* * *

 

Lana Kerouac lived with Alastor ‘Mad Eye’ Moody from her birth until she was 11.

Lana was brought up harshly, she was never read a story or given a childlike hope or dream, she lived realistically all her life. Moody did not want Ava to think the world was somewhere she could just let herself be happy in. she needed to be prepared; she needed to know all the dangerous and not be hugged with lies. Moody wanted Ava to be strong, wanted her to be a fighter, but his methods only served to make Ava cold and bitter for what happiness could she see if she had not been shown any? As she grew older Ava learnt of her parents, saw their names in history books, along with the Longbottom’s and Potter’s. She saw the names Remus Lupin and Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, she read about James Potter and Lily Potter and their deaths and their hero son, not realising that had things gone differently during the war she might have grown up with these people.

Along with bitterness and coldness Ava became to experience paranoia off Moody who would often tell half-cracked stories and whisper paranoid ideas to himself while drunk. Ava learnt that Dumbledore had sent her parents on their last mission and made up a paranoid theory of her own. That Dumbledore knew the Death Eaters were waiting, that he thought the deaths of two the strongest members of his Order would make Voldemort think he had the upper hand and then Dumbledore would have enough time to think of a good plan of attack. Ava’s belief that Dumbledore had left her parents to die didn’t waver, her paranoid belief turned into hate.

Before Ava received her Hogwarts acceptance letter she had already seen too much of the Order, she had been told too many truths by Moody and she had far too much hate stored up inside her than anyone needed. She was a cold and bitter person trying desperately not to be but falling short.

Ava turned 11 and she received her letter, she opened it and stared at Dumbledore’s signature with distain, Moody snatched the letter away and yelled at her for caring so little about Dumbledore who was a dear and loved friend to Moody. Ava knew that, she cared for Moody as he cared for Dumbledore and was angry when she didn’t receive the same admiration as Dumbledore did but all the same she let Moody take her to buy her supplies for Hogwarts then it seemed like seconds before she finally left.

Ava soon found herself on the Hogwarts Express. She sat alone and patted her thin black cat, her cat which she lovingly named Cassiel was sitting beside her purring, rubbing her face against Ava’s thigh.

“Almost there.” Ava whispered to Cassiel and she swore she saw the car nod.

It seemed like an eternity passed before the train arrived at its destination but Ava finally scooped Cassiel up in her arms, picked up her suitcase and walked out of her compartment but before she could fully stretch her tired limbs a body crashed into her.

“I am so sorry!” A nervous, shaky voice called out and David’s short temper came to Ava like a storm as she sneered at the chubby bot that had fallen at her feet.

Ava looked down and saw a toad on top of her suitcase and she flicked it off and into the boys hands, the boy in question looked as if he was about to cry and Ava rolled her blue eyes.

“Keep you sticky, gross toad away from me.”

The boy cringed back, quickly stood up and ran away.

Ava nearly laughed, not because of the reason you may think but because she already knew what house the poor boy would be sorted into. She heard voices and Ava’s head shot up quick as lightening, her piercing blue eyes found a pair of green ones staring through ugly round glasses at her. They were unmoving, curious, both afraid and adventurous. Ava quickly turned on her hell and walked out of the train, alone.

She was soon in the school, walking down the seats and looking at everyone as they looked at the first years. There were laughs and whistles and some just smiled warmly but Ava didn’t care, she just wanted to be sorted, she needed to as did everyone she knew that but Ava had stubbornly told Moody that she would not be sorted into Slytherin yet Moody just laughed at her and said that Slytherin was so far in her blood it reached back to the beginnings of Hogwarts. She’d turned red and screamed that she would never be sorted into the house filled with Death Eaters, Moody only laughed again but he smiled too but Ava didn’t notice that, she stormed away much like her father or mother would have done in an argument that didn’t go their way.

Ava watched each of her 1st year class mates walk up and be sorted. On some the Sorting hat took up to 1-2 minutes to decide while on others it bellowed the house name before it touched the students head. This happened to one Draco Malfoy, the sorting hat yelled out ‘SLYTHERIN!’ before Draco had a chance to get comfortable, the young Malfoy only smirked and strutted to the row of seats where Slytherin house sat.

Ava watched as the chubby kid she met on the train (the one who had dropped his toad on her bag) being called up, Neville Longbottom, the thin teacher with the grey hair yelled for.

‘Longbottom.’ Ava knew that name; Moody had spoken of the Longbottoms, once amazing Wizards, now insane victims. Ava winced despite herself.

‘GRYFFINDOR!’ The sorting hat bellowed and Ava nearly lost her balance. He’d almost cried because she _sneered_ at him and he was being sorted into the house where the brave lay? Ava scoffed; she’d have to get into Gryffindor at this rate.

Ava watched at Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were sorted, Gryffindor the both of them. Ava watched in awe as she heard Harry Potter’s name called, Harry Potter the boy who lived, the saviour, the hero. Once he had been sorted into Gryffindor it wasn’t long until Ava was called up.

Minerva McGonagall called Ava Kerouac’s name, she stared at the 11 year old girl as she walked up to the sorting hat, she watched as the dark brown haired girl tried to hide a glare directed at Dumbledore and she watched in nostalgia as Ava casted a look her way, McGonagall saw her blue eyes and her face for the first time in 11 years and she was shocked at how much Ava looked like her father.

Ava sat down and McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head.

_Well, it’s been awhile since I’ve had a Kerouac._

_………………………….._

_Some students make an effort to talk back._

_Get on with sorting, that’s you job-sort._

_Oh, you’ve got your mothers indifferent tone but oh I can hear your father’s temper rising up. Your eyes are getting colder, his did that too before he started yelling._

_Get on with sorting._

_Parents a touchy spot?_

_Sort you otherwise useless piece of fabric._

_Well since you’ve asked so nicely. Your family belongs in Slytherin, have done since the schools opening. It’s a good fit for you._

_Based on something as idiotic as family? As blood? That’s-that’s-_

_But something about you says Gryffindor, the want to prove your strength, the ability and nerve to do something stupid for someone else’s life. All traits I saw in your parents and guess where they ended up at this school?_

_……………………….._

_You’d be horrible in Hufflepuff; you’re too cold, too mean right now. Wouldn’t work in Ravenclaw, you have no book smarts. Maybe Gryffindor, you’re stupid enough to be brave and certainly strong enough to come back alive but no, no you’re a Slytherin. Cold, bitter, cunning and ambitious, you’re strong but your strength wouldn’t grow with Gryffindors, they’d only suppress it. Let’s see how you go._

“SLYTHERIN!”

Ava kicked herself off the chair; she sent a glare the hats way and gritted her teeth to stop herself from hexing the stupid thing. She heard the older Slytherins booing and glaring at her; she only sneered but inside it was obvious she was hurting. Ava had just been sorted into the house where Death Eaters were born, the beings that killed her father and put her mother in hospital for life. She was alone, not even with Harry Potter the boy she thought would be able to understand what she had went through. Ava grew childish. She sent a glare Gryffindors way, aiming at Harry Potter and the muggle-born and ginger, she glared and hoped they’d look her way. They didn’t. Ava sat down next to a girl with short black hair, the girl stared at her trying to decide if she should listen to her parents about what they had told her about the Kerouac’s or if she should make her own decision. The girl chose the former; Slytherins often did that back then.

Draco Malfoy craned his neck to see the newcomer. She was short and stony faced, she looked amazingly unhappy and Draco couldn’t think of why, Slytherin was the best house how could she be sad?

“Why are they booing her?” Harry Potter had asked as Ava kicked herself off the chair.

“The Kerouac family aren’t liked by Slytherins.” Hermione Granger explained.

“But…..Why?” Harry asked his Green hairs sparklingly with confusion and childlike concern.

Hermione hesitated, opened her mouth then closed it again; she finally raised a finger, lowered it and stared at Harry oddly. She was debating on whether or not to tell Harry about what she had read in books about the Kerouac family, sure Harry could just get any old book about the war from the Library and find out himself but she found it awkward to say, telling someone’s own tragedy while they were in the room.

“Her parents………Fought against the Slytherins in the war.” Hermione settled for.

Harry turned around to try and find the blue eyes he at seen on the train but he couldn’t see through all the people who were laughing and hugging and smiling.

 

* * *

 

Ava trailed behind the 1st year Slytherins as they were guided through the castle, shown exits and entrances and where their common room was and what the password to get in was. Ava had her hands clenched and jaw tightly closed as she trailed behind, willing herself to lash out at the Slytherins stealing glances at her, probably thinking about all their parents had told them about the Kerouacs, about her parents. ‘They used to be like us but they betrayed the name Slytherin, they lived as Muggles and fought against fucking Voldemort in the war we fucking started.’ Ava wondered briefly if any of the Slytherins with her knew of Voldemort yet, she wasn’t sure she was supposed to but Moody did like to talk about the war despite how much he drank afterwards and how paranoid it made him.

“Cheer up! You’re In Slytherin! I’d understand if you were sad about being in that horrible house Hufflepuff or Gryffindor but Slytherin is the best house, my father says so! Don’t start acting pathetic on the first day.”

Ava looked up from staring at the ugly Hogwarts carpet and into the dark eyes of a kid her age. He was thin, his face has little baby fat as other 1st years were chubby this kid was almost as thin as she was, his blond hair which was sleeked back with gel looked almost white.

Draco Malfoy. Ava remembered him from the sorting, how the sorting didn’t even need to be placed fully on his head to know where his place was.

Ava sneered at him but he didn’t seem fazed.

“If you don’t listen to what the password is, we won’t give it to you.”

‘We’ being two large boys with Draco, standing either side of him like bodyguards.

“I’ll be fine if you never speak to me, thank you.” Ava said her voice ice.

Draco took a step back like he’d been hit.

“What? Do you know who my father-“

Ava moved past him, her arms wrapped around herself and eyes hard staring ahead of her. Ava hated Slytherin, she wanted out; she wanted the Slytherins to never speak with her again, especially one like Draco Malfoy. She wanted Draco’s bodyguards to jump off the moving staircases and she wanted to jump after them but most of all Ava wanted to be in Gryffindor. Be in the hero’s house to make her parents proud, they were heroes and she wanted to be like them.

But Ava wouldn’t go home; she couldn’t dare face Moody’s amused face as she walked through the doors.

So she stayed, she unpacked her suitcase as the Slytherins sat in the common room talking about all the amazing things they would do once they were older. She sat on her bed and glared at the ceiling long enough until she felt her walls build back up, and then she smiled.

‘So…….First year……….Let’s see how I go.’

It’s to be said through all that hatred, pain and bitterness Ava carried the want for adventure and persistence that all Kerouacs had.

**Author's Note:**

> ~Please tell me what you think of this story and if you think i should continue writing it, i'd love to know your thoughts!~
> 
> I'd like to point out that i see Ava as sort of opposite to Harry in a way, like if things went differently or if Harry saw things a different way or if he was told more things like she was then he would have eneded up very much like her. This will come later into the story if i choose to continue but i just felt like pointing it out Xx


End file.
